Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises
by Pitchouna
Summary: Voldemort est à son summum. Nos quatre Maraudeurs finissent l'élaboration de leur carte et cherchent un nom pour leur groupe. Les Serpentards sont plus arrogants que jamais. Et pour pimenter le tout, les sentiments s'en mêlent ! James et Lily franchiss


**Chapitre 1**

Gare King's Cross Quai 9 ¾

La fumante locomotive rouge attendait, avec une impatience mal contenue, ses passagers qui discutaient tranquillement sur le quai. Il y avait dans l'air chaud d'un été encore proche, une tension perceptible. De jeunes chats de différentes couleurs se baladaient entre les passants, sursautant aux grondements inattendus du train. Derrière les sourires se cachaient une peur : « Est-ce qu'ils allaient venir ? La foule devait sûrement les attirer... ». Malgré l'enthousiasme général, tout le monde était aux aguets. La moindre attaque devait être parée si on ne voulait pas ajouter une nouvelle tragédie à la une de La Gazette du Sorcier. Les parents jetaient des regards discrets aux alentours, tandis que les jeunes se retrouvaient dans la joie et le rire. Parmi les groupes formés se trouvait le moins commun et le plus connu de tous. Il était constitué de quatre brillants élèves de la maison de Gryffondor.

Venait en premier, James Potter, grand et mince, des cheveux d'un noir jais en bataille, portant de petites lunettes. C'était le poursuiveur de son équipe, fils d'un célèbre Auror et d'une importante juge de la grande cour d'assise de l'UAM (Usage Abusif de la Magie).

Venait ensuite Sirius Black, grande mascotte auprès de la gente féminine ; des cheveux noirs et longs jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux gris et sourire charmeur, le plus grand des quatre et le mieux bâtit (toujours selon l'avis féminin). Il partageait le terrain avec son meilleur ami en tant que 2e poursuiveur de l'équipe. Fils du sous-directeur de la SECB (société d'ensorcellement de comptes bancaires) de Gringotts et de la plus tyrannique éleveuse à la FDIAD (fédération de dressage intensif des animaux dangereux), il avait quitté l'an passé sa famille dont les valeurs lui étaient intolérables. Les Potter l'avaient alors chaleureusement accueilli et il avait vite trouvé une deuxième famille et un deuxième frère en James. Ces deux-là étaient les plus populaires du groupe et étaient bien connus pour leur goût de l'aventure et des farces. Ils causaient ainsi, beaucoup de problèmes notamment à la directrice de leur maison, Minerva McGonagall.

Cependant, certaines fois, ils prenaient la peine d'écouter les sages conseils de leur troisième compagnon : Rémus Lupin. Préfet-en chef, et assurément réfléchi, c'était le plus paisible des quatre. Châtain, des yeux vifs tirant parfois au jaune, de taille standard, il était apprécié pour sa gentillesse et son charme naturel. Fils de médicomages, c'étaient pour eux un comble de malchance de ne trouver aucune solution au problème de leur fils : la lycanthropie. Rémus avait été mordu lorsqu'il était enfant par un loup-garou, un soir d'été alors qu'il faisait du camping dans une forêt de l'Ouest de l'Ecosse. Depuis, chaque soir de pleine lune, il se transformait non sans d'atroces douleurs, en bête sanguinaire et surhumaine. Heureusement ses amis, après de nombreux entraînements intensifs, réussirent à améliorer ses nuits difficiles en se transformant eux aussi en animaux : ils avaient réussi à devenir animagus. Chacun avait donc son animal précis : James en cerf, Sirius en chien, et Peter en rat.

Ce dernier complétait le quatuor, bien qu'il n'ait pas un rôle vraiment important dedans. C'était le suiveur de la bande. Petit grassouillet, aux yeux humides et au nez pointu avec des cheveux châtains foncés, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était admiré comme ses compagnons par les filles. Sans grande personnalité, il se contentait de suivre ses amis à travers leurs aventures plus ou moins périlleuses, et de s'extasier devant leurs qualités diverses. Fils de vendeur de chaudrons et de créatrice de robes de prêt-à-porter homme/femme/enfant, sa vie n'avait rien d'enviable aux autres et c'était à se demander comment avait-il réussi à intégrer le prestigieux groupe des Gryffondor.

En tous les cas, ces quatre là étaient inséparables et connus de tous, par leur « agaçante manie » comme disait le professeur McGonagall, de faire les pires bêtises et farces inimaginables.

Ils discutaient gaiement et notamment de Quidditch, bien que Rémus ne soit pas autant intéressé par ce sport que les trois autres.

- Les Serpentard n'ont plus d'attrapeur puisque Malefoy n'est plus là. s'enthousiasma Peter.

- Ouais. D'ailleurs c'est pas trop tôt. Malefoy n'était qu'un sale gobelin bouseux ! maugréa Sirius.

- Et en plus, il était plutôt mauvais au Quidditch. rajouta Rémus.

- Plutôt mauvais ? s'exclama James. C'était un vrai troll manchot ! Même moi à sa place j'aurais été mille fois meilleur que lui.

- C'est cela James. Je vois que les vacances n'ont pas fait dégonflé tes chevilles... dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Lily Evans, jolie rousse aux yeux « émeraudes » de Poufsouffle se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

A sa droite, Carla Lynch, la plus grande des trois. Fine, aux cheveux châtains et courts et aux yeux marrons, elle était tout aussi plaisante à regarder que son amie. Poursuiveuse de son équipe, d'origine irlandaise, elle passait l'année à Poudlard pour ses études et retournait l'été chez elle, à Shannon, où elle encourageait son frère Aidan, tout juste entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande, tout en tenant de temps à autre le comptoir du pub de ses parents.

A sa gauche, Lola Bell, de sixième année. De taille moyenne, c'était la plus petite des trois. Brune aux yeux bleus, gardant un sourire amusé, elle charmait par son naturel et sa bonne humeur quotidienne. Des trois, c'était celle qui appréciait le plus le quatuor, et elle ne manquait jamais de les féliciter de leur dernière farce, à l'insu de ses deux amies. Malgré son année de moins, et son appartenance familiale (tout comme Sirius, elle est d'une famille de sang-pur contrairement à ses deux amies dont les parents sont moldus) elle s'était tout de suite extrêmement bien entendu avec Lily et Carla lors de leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard express, 6 ans plus tôt. Depuis elles ne se quittaient plus et étaient le seul trio capable de défier les quatre Gryffondor (mis à part le groupe ennemi de Serpentard).

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira.

- Lily ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir !

- Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, j'ai passé d'excellentes vacances loin de toi et tes trolleries...

- Je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué, dit-il en s'approchant, mais ton ego ne l'avouera jamais.

- C'est la meilleure ! MON ego ! Et le tien alors ?

- Le mien accepte tes remarques sarcastiques depuis 7 ans et conserve précieusement l'amour qu'il te porte et...

- Bla bla bla... soupira Sirius qui eut automatiquement droit à un coup de coude dans le ventre, de son ami.

- Tu gâches ma réplique !

- Désolé mais je n'avais pas envie de voir un remake de Mirza et Vino ! plaida Sirius.

- C'est un roman sorcier dans le même genre que Roméo et Juliette. explica Lola à Lily devant son incompréhension.

Rémus entama une discussion avec Carla, pendant que Sirius essayait d'aider Peter à monter sa valise. James et Lily à nouveau en désaccord, Lola essayait de calmer ces retrouvailles un peu trop explosives tout en répondant aux grimaces de Sirius à la fenêtre de leur wagon.

- Au fait Rémus, à quelle heure est notre réunion de préfet ? demanda finalement Lily.

- Elle est commencée depuis 10 minutes ! répondit-il en regardant sa montre avant de partir en courant vers la tête du train.

Lily grimaça et le suivit à travers la foule tant bien que mal, laissant James en plan. Lola le regarda avec une moue désolée. Il ébouriffa aussitôt ses cheveux.

- T'inquiètes pas Lola. Je suis habitué.

- Et il est loin de se décourager pour autant ! ajouta Sirius en posant une main faussement compatissante sur l'épaule de James. Ça vous dit pas de monter dans le wagon en les attendant ?

- Pourquoi LE wagon ? On ne partage pas le même wagon. fit remarquer Carla.

- Allez l'irlandaise ! C'est l'avant dernier trajet dans le Poudlard Express ! Et je suis certain qu'on peut se supporter plus d'un après-midi tous les 7 !

Devant l'air sceptique de James, Peter et Carla et celui amusé de Lola, Sirius ajouta avec ses petits yeux de chiens battus.

- On peut au moins essayer !

Quand Rémus et Lily arrivèrent, le wagon était dans un bazar digne d'un terrier de gnome. Eparpillés par terre, se trouvaient bonbons, cartes, balais, plumes, livres... Lily qui n'était déjà pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de passer presque une journée entière avec les quatre Gryffondor, fut désespérée de trouver leur wagon dans un tel état. Son agacement s'accrut en voyant l'hilarité de ses amies : Sirius et Lola se battaient en duel à la plume, tandis que James chatouillait Carla qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre, le tout, sous les yeux d'un Peter riant aux éclats. A ses cotés, Rémus souriait franchement et était tenté de se joindre au groupe. Lily soupira.

- Tiens mais voici nos deux très chers préfets-en-chef ! dit Sirius en se mettant aussitôt au garde-à-vous.

Lola l'imita après avoir rapidement caché sa plume dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne demanderai pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'on était à la réunion. Le bazar est déjà très explicite...

- Bazar ? Oh ça, répondit Lola en regardant autour d'elle, ce n'est rien.

Et d'un coup de baguette, tout se remit en place en quelques secondes : balais avec les valises, bonbons en tas sur la table par nature et cartes rangées soigneusement dans l'ordre. Sirius fit mine d'applaudir la prouesse de son amie mais arrêta dès qu'il croisa le regard glacial de la belle rousse. Carla semblait s'être remise de son agression et James avait repris un sérieux étonnant de sa part. Seul Peter avait du mal à garder son sérieux bien qu'un seul regard meurtrier de Lily aurait suffit à le calmer.

- Alors cette réunion ? demanda James.

Rémus haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

- Rien d'intéressant. On a du expliquer aux nouveaux préfets leurs tâches et répartir les heures de garde. raconta Lily.

- Vous allez donc nous fausser compagnie à un moment ! bougonna James.

Lily eut un rire moqueur.

- Mais ça ne sera pas une grande perte... vous aviez l'air des très bien vous amusez sans nous. ironisa-t-elle.

- Mais plus on est, mieux on rigole ! plaida James.

- Il a raison. dit Carla.

Lily la fixa avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

- Non. Je préfère ne pas déranger...

Carla fronça les sourcils tandis que James ouvrait de grands yeux. Ils allaient répliquer quand Lola les prit d'avance :

- Mince ! Patou ! J'ai laissé Patou dehors !!!

Peter poussa une plainte lorsqu'elle lui écrasa involontairement le pied en sortant. Lily sembla réfléchir un instant et sortit à son tour.

- Où tu vas ? demanda James.

- L'aider à chercher son lionceau.

- Je viens aussi. dit Sirius en sortant à son tour.

- Pas la peine. A deux on devrait le retrouver. dit-elle catégoriquement avant de descendre du train.

- T'as vu ce que t'as fait ?! se moqua Sirius en se retournant vers James.

- Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! Rien fait du tout ! s'emporta James.

Mais le sourire de Sirius et le clin d'oeil qu'il échangea avec Rémus, semblaient clairement montrer qu'ils pensaient le contraire.

Lola cherchait activement son animal quand Lily la rejoignit.

- Tu te rappelles où tu l'as laissé ?

- Oui mais j'ai été voir et il n'est plus là-bas. s'inquiéta Lola.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin. la rassura Lily.

- Je l'espère !

Alors qu'elles cherchaient parmi la foule, qui se pressait à cause de l'heure proche du départ, Lola l'aperçut enfin. Petit lionceau, de couleur caramel-beige, aux pattes noires, il semblait perdu et seul bien que deux petites filles le caressaient joyeusement.

- Il est là ! s'écria Lola avec soulagement.

Elle courut en direction de Patou, tandis que Lily la suivait plus doucement, observant anxieusement les volutes de fumées de plus en plus fréquentes, de la locomotive. Alors que Lola s'apprêtait à attraper Patou, quelqu'un d'autre la devança. Elle se releva et reconnut le jeune homme qui lui faisait face : Régulus Black, l'aîné de Sirius. Il la regarda avec le même sourire charmeur qu'usait Sirius pour séduire la gente féminine. Mais contrairement à lui, Régulus avait des cheveux courts et une certaine maturité qui le rendait encore un peu plus attirant. Lola se crispa presque imperceptiblement. Et seule Lily qui arrivait le remarqua, tout comme elle fut surprise de remarquer qu'une personne de la famille Black, autre que Sirius, était présente. Lui, fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

- Bonjour Lola. dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Salut. répondit-elle froidement.

- Il est à toi je suppose. dit-il en regardant Patou s'agiter dans ses bras. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Lola regarda son amie qui écoutait silencieusement.

- Patou. Tu peux me le donner, il faut que j'y aille. Le train va bientôt partir.

- Patou ? C'est un drôle de nom... Ce ne serait pas un kneazle par hasard ?

Lola leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Régulus semblait apprécier ce moment. Lola soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Régulus ? finit-elle par demander.

L'intéressé sourit à la question et un air victorieux apparut sur son visage.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais vite. J'ai ici une boite qu'il faudrait transmettre à mon traître de... hum... frère.

Il montra la boite qu'il tenait sous son bras droit ; Patou se débattant toujours sous le bras gauche de son kidnappeur.

- Très bien. dit Lola en prenant la boite et en essayant de reprendre son animal.

Régulus en profita pour la rapprocher de lui avec son bras de libre. Lily fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en avant.

- Et j'aimerais que tu en profites pour réfléchir sérieusement à ma requête. lui murmura-t-il.

Lola essaya de se dégager.

- J'y ai déjà réfléchi tout l'été et tu as eu ma réponse.

Il relâcha sa prise mais garda Patou qui commençait vraiment à devenir agressif. Il n'aimait pas que l'on touche à sa maîtresse.

- Le problème c'est que ton père a accepté lui. répondit-il sur un ton faussement désolé.

Lola sembla mettre quelques secondes avant d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire et Lily devenait de plus en plus perplexe.

- Tu lui en as parlé ? s'exclama Lola avec effarement.

Régulus fit une mine désolée qui ne convenait pas du tout avec son air vainqueur.

- Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas correct de ne pas en avertir ton père. Après tout, ça le concerne aussi.

Lola qui habituellement était calme en toute circonstance semblait bouillir de rage et en même temps sur le point de s'évanouir. Lily ne comprenait rien à la situation mais son antipathie pour le frère de Sirius, qui était déjà grande, ne fit qu'augmenter.

- Ecoute moi bien Régulus, commença Lola, je sais à quoi tu joues et quel que soit ton plan, il échouera parce que je ne te laisserai pas...

- Toi écoute-moi bien ! la coupa-t-il, sur un ton posé et déterminé. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ça se fera. Alors amuse-toi bien et on se voit très bientôt...

Il lui prit la main sur laquelle il déposa un baiser avant de libérer enfin sa prise et de partir d'une démarche fière et arrogante.

Le sifflement du train retentit comme une sonnerie d'alarme dans les oreilles de Lily et Lola.

- Le train part ! s'exclama Lily.

Lola attrapa Patou et courut avec Lily jusqu'à une porte ouverte du train où elles grimpèrent rapidement.

- C'était moins une ! dit Lola en regardant la foule de familles s'éloigner.

- Lola... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec le frère de Sirius ?

- C'est... rien... compliqué...

- Ça avait l'air de tout sauf « rien » ! continua Lily alors qu'elles avançaient vers l'avant du train pour rejoindre leur wagon.

- S'il te plait Lily, ne dis rien aux autres.

- Tu n'en parleras pas à Sirius ? Ça concerne quand même son frère.

- Justement. Ne lui en parle pas. Il a tiré un trait sur sa famille, alors pas la peine de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

- Lola, de quoi est-ce que Régulus parlait ? Sa requête, quelle est-elle ?

Lola s'arrêta à quelques mètres de leur wagon. Elle semblait encore sous le coup d'un choc.

- Il faut que tu essaies d'oublier ce que tu as entendu. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas m'aider.

- C'est sûr que si tu ne m'en parles pas je ne le pourrais pas !

Lola semblait prise entre deux feux : parler ou se taire.

- N'en parle pas aux autres...

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne rodait ou pouvait entendre leur conversation.

- Cet été, j'ai été à une soirée organisée par les Black. Mon père est un ami de leur famille. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais bon, je n'avais pas le choix. Et il y avait donc Régulus. Et pendant cette soirée, il est venu me parler. Et... c'est là... qu'il m'a demandé de...

- Lola ! Lily ! Vous êtes là ! On a cru que vous étiez resté sur le quai ! La trouille ! s'exclama Sirius !

- Restez pas dans le couloir, entrez ! continua Carla.

Lily aurait bien refermé la porte sur les pieds de ses 2 compagnons. Lola la regarda avec une sorte de déception et entra finalement dans le wagon, affichant un sourire sûrement moins chaleureux que d'habitude mais personne ne le remarqua.

- Au fait, dit Lola après avoir englouti son troisième fizwizbiz, tiens c'est... pour toi.

Elle lui tendit la fameuse boite. Sirius lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Je suis gâté...

- Euh... à vrai dire... je ne pense pas que ce soit un cadeau. répondit Lily en baissant les yeux. C'est... hum... Régulus qui a demandé à Lola de te la donner. finit-elle dans un crescendo presque inaudible.

Le visage du Gryffondor s'assombrit et un éclair mauvais passa dans ses yeux. Ses amis semblaient ne pas être en meilleure condition et tous regardaient ailleurs. Sirius sortit sa baguette.

- Finite incantatum ! dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la boite.

- Tu penses qu'ils l'auraient piégé ? demanda Peter avec consternation.

- Il faut s'attendre à tout avec eux. maugréa Sirius en ouvrant la boite.

Il découvrit alors qu'elle était pleine de photos autrefois familiales. Elles avaient subi la colère maternelle et pour la plupart avaient des trous de cigarettes où le portrait de Sirius avait dû apparaître. Aucun membre de la famille n'apparaissait sur ces photos mis à part Sirius qui tirait de temps à autre le bras d'une personne qui devait être Régulus, mais recevait pour toute réponse un coup de bâton ou même un sort (qu'il évitait de justesse). A la surprise générale, cela amusa leur compagnon. Il fut même pris d'un énorme fou rire en se voyant échappant aux griffes de sa mère sur l'une d'entre elles. Après avoir regardé toutes les photos, il les remit dans la boite qu'il jeta par la fenêtre avant de prendre des cartes et de les mélanger.

- Qui veut jouer à une bataille explosive ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Alors ? ça vaut la peine que je continue ? Impressions ?

Reviews, reviews, reviews !!!


End file.
